


Ice Cream

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby takes kid!Sam for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> January, 1992 - A week after John didn't show up for Christmas and Sam gave the amulet to Dean instead.

Bobby could kill the John Winchester. Sometimes he really thinks about doing it. Hell, the way that man hunts, it might be a good thing if he followed through. It’d be better than having him walk out, telling his eldest son to watch after his younger brother and not coming back one day.  
  
Bobby knows Dean’s up to speed on what his dad does. Sam’s still in the dark, which is good. The kid deserves to be a child for as long as he can be. Dean deserves that, too but it wasn’t in the boy’s cards with everything going on around him. Bobby does what he can for him, though, when John drops the kids in his lap every once in a while so he can go off to go kill God knows what. Not that Bobby minds all that much. He’ll gripe and call John whatever insult he favors that day but he enjoys his time with the Sam and Dean. Even if they do bicker like they’ve been doing it for ten years longer than they’ve been alive and make Bobby feel like he’s thirty years older than he really is.  
  
This weekend John’s taking Dean off to do some training. The kid’s thirteenth birthday is a little over two weeks away and he’s going out in the middle of the boonies with his dad to be primed for the hunter lifestyle. So that means Sam gets dropped off at Singer Salvage Yard. Boy, was the tension rough when all of the Winchesters drove up in that damn car. The apprehension in the air was so damn strong that, if there were cold spots, Bobby would’ve thought there was actually a spirit nearby.  
  
John doesn’t even get out of the car, the goddamn idjit. Dean does, of course. He goes over and whispers in Sam’s ear, despite Sam obviously not wanting to hear any of it. He probably was trying to talk up their dad to him and tell him everything was alright, that Dean would be back in a few days and talk about it - whatever it was - more. Sam only nodded weakly and kept looking ahead, wanting nothing more than to get inside and away from his father.  
  
Bobby pats Sam on the shoulder as he passes and Sam pauses to listen, “Drop off your stuff inside but don’t get too comfy. We’re goin’ out after I have a little chat with your dear old dad.” The youngest Winchester doesn’t say anything but shifts the bag on his shoulder and starts walking again. That was enough acknowledgment.  
  
Singer is two strides ahead of Dean when both of them start heading back towards the car. Before the older hunter even says anything, John chimes in. “Don’t wanna hear it, Bobby. It’s between me and Sam.”  
  
Bobby gives John a smile that says ‘Fuck you if you think it’s actually gonna be that easy’ and leans in closer to the car. “I’m the one who’s gonna have go in there and deal with Sourpuss for the next few days so I’m thinkin’ it’s just as much business as it is yours.”  
  
“Bobby.” John’s voice is impatient and giving an unspoken warning.  
  
“John.” Bobby’s is level and expresses that he’s not just going to lie down and take any Winchester bullshit today, tomorrow or ever.  
  
Neither of the men say anything for the better part of a minute. Bobby’s staring at John. John is staring off into the salvage yard, his jaw clenching over and over, too stubborn to give in. Bobby’s the one that finally breaks, sighing and pushing off the car. “I’m gonna go talk to that boy. I’m gonna find out what’s got him all riled up. If I don’t like what I hear, I’m gonna hit you upside the skull before I try to knock some sense into it. If I really don’t like what I hear, I won’t be usin’ my hand to do it.”  
  
John doesn’t say anything in response so Bobby just taps the roof of the car twice and pivots to go inside and check on Sam. John takes off almost immediately.  
  
Sam’s in the kitchen, head down and playing with his fingers. His face (what Bobby can see of it because the boy’s overdue for a haircut) looks like he’s processing something big. Bobby doesn’t even know what’s going on and he can tell they’re going to have one hell of a talk.  
  
“Hey,” Bobby calls out loud enough to get Sam’s attention but not so much as to startle the kid who’s clearly lost in his thoughts, “you want some ice cream?”  
  
Sam furrows his brow. “Me?”   
  
Bobby rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He’s pretty sure he’s speaking English so he’s not sure why there’s any confusion. “No, the fairy princess sittin’ next to you. Yeah, you.”  
  
Sam huffs and the right side of his mouth quirks up into a small grin. “Yeah.”  
  
Bobby opens the door and nods for the kid to get up and go through it. Sam gets the hint and rises to his feet as Bobby’s voice tentatively asks the question, “So you wanna gimme some kinda hint on what’s got your face all twisted up like that?”  
  
Sam stops short of passing through the threshold and looks up at the older hunter. “On Christmas...” the boy’s face starts to fall again, “can we talk about it later? After the ice cream?”  
  
Bobby sighs, he’s pretty sure where this story is going to go. If that’s the case, they’re both going to need the ice cream. He pats the youngest Winchester on the shoulder and gently pushes him out the door. “Sure, Sam. You can tell me later.”  
  
“Thanks, Uncle Bobby.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
